The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Current fuel pump modules may provide a fuel pump controller mounted to a vehicle trunk or mounted under a vehicle hood. A disadvantage to this mounting arrangement is that an extensive amount of wiring is required between the fuel pump controller and the fuel pump module. This wiring increases the cost of the overall design, provides electro-radiated emissions in undesirable areas and causes voltage drops across the wire length, which reduces overall vehicle electrical efficiency. While consideration has been given to securing the fuel pump controller to the fuel pump module flange, such a design has also presented challenges. That is, because fuel pump controllers generate some quantity of heat and an adequate heat sink is required, flange sizes to act as heat sinks for a mounted controller have historically been undesirably large and thus have prevented design advancement. What is needed then is a fuel pump controller mounting arrangement that does not suffer from the above disadvantages.